kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Vexen
Vexen, der frostige Gelehrte, ist Nummer IV der Organisation XIII. Er beherrscht das Element Eis. Mit dieser Macht lässt er im Kampf einen Schild entstehen, womit er sich vor Angriffen schützt. Im Schloss des Entfallens war er das höchstrangigste Mitglied der Organisation, ironischerweise ist er derjenige, der als erstes besiegt wird. Er hat genau 44 eigene Replikas erschaffen (nur im Manga) und zudem noch eine von Riku und die Replika No.I auch bekannt als Xion, das vierzehnte Mitglied der Organisation. Der Name seines Jemands ist Even. Aussehen Wie sein Jemand Even hat Vexen langes, blondes Haar mit Mittelscheitel. Er trägt wie alle Mitglieder der Organisation einen schwarzen Mantel mit Kapuze, der ihm bis zu den Knöcheln geht, schwarze Handschuhe, eine schwarze Hose und schwarze kniehohe Stiefel. Persönlichkeit Vexen fällt besonders durch seine hochmütige, eingebildete Art sowie durch seine Angewohnheit, niedere Organisationsmitglieder auf ihren Platz (unter ihm) hinzuweisen auf. Dies ist auf seinen relativ hohen Rang (Nr. 4), sowie auf die Tatsache, dass er zu den Gründungsmitgliedern gehört, zurückzuführen. Auf Grund von alledem nimmt er nicht gerne Befehle und Anweisungen von niedrigrangigeren Mitgliedern entgegen. So kann er beispielsweise Marluxia überhaupt nicht ausstehen, als dieser zum Führer des Erkundungsteams im Schloss des Entfallens ernannt wird, und dieser Vexen wiederum mit Befehlen und Enttäuschungsreden überhäuft. Vexen hat in dem Zusammenhang auch keinerlei Hemmungen, seine Abneigung lautstark zu äußern. Weiterhin hat er auch keinerlei Probleme, sich bei niederen Mitgliedern über unzureichende Fertigkeiten oder mangelnde Leistungen zu beschweren (zum Beispiel bei Roxas und Larxene). Außerdem macht ihn sein Stolz umso empfänglicher für Schmeicheleien und Respektäußerungen ihm gegenüber - so kann Axel Vexen auf diese Art und Weise von seiner Loyalität überzeugen. Allerdings scheint er nur vor zwei Sachen wirklich Angst zu haben: vor Xemnas und vor dem Tod. So bittet er Marluxia Xemnas nichts Falsches zu erzählen und Axel fleht er an ihn nicht umzubringen. Anderweitig auffällig an ihm sind seine hohe Intelligenz, seine Wissbegierde und sein Forschungsdrang. Diese Eigenschaften haben ihm in der Organisation den Posten als Hauptbeauftragten zur Erforschung der Herzen eingebracht. Scheinbar hat er eine Schwäche dafür, ständig neue Experimente zu unternehmen, um seinen Wissensdurst zu stillen. Zu solchen Experimenten gehören unter anderem seine Klon-Projekte, durch welche Repliku (aus Riku) und Xion (aus Roxas) entstanden sind, wobei letzteres im Auftrag von Xemnas erfolgte. Nicht selten gibt er auch mit seiner Intelligenz und seinen Leistungen an. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung Ursprung Vexen ist der Niemand von Even, einem der Schüler von Ansem dem Weisen. Während eines psychologischen Experiments durch Xehanort, wurden er und die anderen Schüler zu Niemanden und gründeten die Organisation XIII. Durch seine unheimliche Intelligenz und seine Macht über das Eis-Element, erhält er unter den Mitgliedern den Titel "Frostiger Gelehrter". ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' thumb|left|Vexen erklärt Roxas wie wichtig es ist, Informationen über neue Welten zu sammeln. Vexen bringt Roxas bei, wie wichtig in einer neuen Welt das Sammeln von Informationen ist. Er überzeugt ihn besonders dadurch, dass er durch die wenigen Anhaltspunkte in Twilight Town viel schlussfolgern kann. Kurze Zeit später wird er mit anderen Mitgliedern ins Schloss des Entfallens geschickt ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' Vexen, Zexion und Lexaeus sind im unteren Teil des Schloss des Entfallens wohnhaft. Dort versuchen sie, Marluxia und Larxene daran zu hindern, die Organisation XIII zu übernehmen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Vexen, als er sich mit Zexion und Lexaeus in einem Raum in den Untergeschossen trifft. Er begrüßt Zexion etwas ungehalten und will wissen, warum er ihn und Lexaeus gerufen hat. Als Zexion meint, dass sie er sich auch freut Vexen zu sehn und ihn daran erinnert, dass sie eigentlich Verbündete sein sollten, zeigt sich Vexen empört über diese Zurechtweisung und meint, dass Zexion nur die Nummer VI sei, er hingegen aber Nummer IV, doch unterbricht Lexaeus ihn. Auf Nachfrage desselbigen, eröffnet Zexion den Grund für ihr Treffen: Er hat zwei "Besucher" in der untersten Ebene des Schlosses bemerkt. Als er sagt, dass die erste Person Malefiz gewesen sei, unterbricht ihn Vexen sofort, und ermahnt ihn nicht absurde Informationen zu verbreiten, da sie nicht mehr existiere und niemals aus eigener Kraft aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit zurückkehren könne. Zexion erklärt darauf hin, dass es nur eine Kopie von ihr war, mehr wisse er aber nicht, da die Kopie nicht länger existiere, wofür der andere "Besucher" gesorgt habe. Lexaeus fragt nun wer der zweite Besucher sei und Zexion erwidert, dass der zweite Besucher eine ähnliche Aura wie ihr Anführer besäße. Vexen hakt nun nach, indem er rhetorisch fragt: ,,Aber es war keine richtige Übereinstimmung, richtig?" Er zeigt sich nun sehr interessiert und gibt zu, dass dies seine Neugierde weckt. In diesem Moment ist ganz klar der Forscher in ihm zu erkennen. Als Zexion fragt, was sie unternehmen sollen schlägt Lexaeus vor, abzuwarten und zu beobachten, was sie dann offenbar auch tun. Nachdem Riku die Welt Agrabah verlassen hat, identifiziert Zexion ihn durch seine Aura. Vexen zeigt sich überrascht, da Riku eigentlich im Reich der Dunkelheit verweilen sollte. Zexion erwidert nur, dass Rikus gesamtes Wesen einst eins mit der Dunkelheit gewesen sei, woraufhin Vexen fasziniert meint, dass dies wohl der Grund sei, warum Zexion ihn mit ihrem Vorgesetzten verwechselt hat und erklärt weiterhin, dass Rikus finstere Macht ihm die Flucht aus dem Reich der Dunkelheit erleichtert habe. Zexion bringt daraufhin sein Interesse über Rikus Anwesenheit im Schloss vor und wie es ihm gelungen ist selbiges zu betreten. Nun eröffnet Vexen, dass Rikus Existenz mit der von Sora in Resonanz steht, welcher erst kurz vor Riku im Schloss angekommen ist und von Marluxia schon durch Naminés Kräfte manipuliert wird. Als Zexion sich mit offenkundigem Misstrauen fragt, warum Marluxia sie nicht um Rat gebeten hat, äußert Vexen den Verdacht, dass Marluxia Sora für sich allein haben will, tut dies jedoch als irrsinnigen Plan ab und meint: ,,So besonders ist Sora auch wieder nicht. Von wahrem Wert ist vielmehr Riku, der Held der Dunkelheit." Einige Zeit nach diesem Gespräch, nachdem Riku die Welt Nimmerland verlassen hat, erscheint Vexen in einem Korridor im Schloss vor Riku und begrüßt ihn namentlich. Riku vermutet zuerst, dass Vexen zu Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht, gehöre, der ihn bereits zuvor im Schloss attackiert hat. Vexen erwidert, dass dies halb richtig ist, meint jedoch, dass es sich nicht um den gleichen Ansem handle, den Riku kennen würde. Mit diesen Worten spielt er auf den Anführer der Organisation, Xemnas an, welcher den zu Ansem, der ein Herzloser ist, gehörigen Niemand darstellt. Dies wird unterstrichen, durch Vexens darauffolgende Aussage: ,,Er ist Ansem und er ist nicht Ansem. Er ist ein "Niemand". Das trifft es recht gut.", wobei die Nummer IV sich sehr erfreut über seine mysteriöse Aussage zeigt. Als Riku ihn auffordert, sich klarer auszurücken, meint Vexen weiterhin er (Xemnas) gehöre weder zum Licht, noch zur Dunkelheit, sondern wandere im Halbdunkel. Dann krümmt er sich vor Lachen, ob seiner Aussage, da er Riku damit nur noch mehr verwirrt und (wie er seinem Gegenüber kurz darauf klar macht) weil es Riku genauso ergeht. Er meint nun, dass sie viel gemeinsam hätten. Riku gibt daraufhin zu, dass die Dunkelheit noch immer ein Teil von ihm ist, zieht dann jedoch seine Waffe und meint, dass die Dunkelheit sein Feind sei, genau wie Vexen, der den Gestank der Dunkelheit verbreite. Vexen gibt sich amüsiert und meint, dass Riku wohl auf Streit aus sei. Voller Vorfreude lächelnd, meint er, dass Riku den gerne haben könne. Es kommt nun zum Kampf zwischen den Beiden, gegen dessen Ende Vexen höhnisch meint, dass er spüren könne, wie die Dunkelheit in Riku wachse und er durch ihren Kampf wertvolle Daten gesammelt habe. Dann zieht er mit einem Wort des Dankes ab und lässt Riku verwirrt zurück. Was Vexen mit den gewonnen Daten angestellt hat, zeigt sich erst, nachdem Riku die Welt Monstro verlassen hat: Der Wissenschaftler der Organisation hat eine perfekte Kopie, eine Replika, von Riku erschaffen und setzt diese gegen das Original ein, jedoch verliert Repliku den darauffolgenden Kampf und zieht sich zurück. Er kehrt zu Vexen zurück, der bei Zexion und Lexaeus verweilt. Die Nummer IV will wissen, wie es sich angefühlt hat, gegen den echten Riku zu kämpfen, woraufhin die Replika meint, ihre Vorlage habe kein Rückgrat, weshalb sie sie bald übertreffen werde. Vexen fragt nun, ob Repliku noch einen weiteren Helden kennen lernen möchte. Repliku erkennt sofort, dass von Sora die Rede ist und fragt, ob er sich um ihn kümmern soll. Vexen scheint sich dahingehend noch nicht sicher zu sein, meint aber, dass er die Replika auf jeden Fall sinnvoll einsetzen werde. Repliku meint, es sei kein Problem, da Sora ebenso wenig eine Herausforderung sein könne, wie es Riku gewesen sei. Kurze Zeit später trifft sich mit Axel und Larxene im oberen Teil des Schlosses und bietet ihnen Hilfe gegen Sora an, wobei er jedoch keinen Hehl aus seinen Zweifeln ob des Wertes des Helden des Schlüsselschwertes macht. Auch rügt er Larxene dafür, gegen jemanden verloren zu haben der "eine so geringe Bedeutung" hat. Er meint jedoch, dass ihn ein Experiment mit Sora vielleicht umstimmen könne. Als Larxene genervt meint, dass er doch nur ein Experiment betreiben wolle, meint Vexen selbstbewusst, dass Experimente für ihn als Wissenschaftler die Welt repräsentieren. Axel meint nun, dass Vexen tun könne was er wolle, meint aber, dass Vexen doch eigentlich nur seine Marionette ausprobieren wolle. Woraufhin sich Vexen leicht pikiert zeigt, da Repliku das Ergebnis langer Forschung sei. Larxene erwidert, er sei nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug, woraufhin Vexen ungehalten meint, sie müsse lernen den Mund zu halten. Axel gibt Vexen nun eine Weltenkarte als ein ,,Geschenk aus Respekt vor den Älteren.", welche Vexen lächelnd entgegnen nimmt. Axel erklärt nun, dass es sich um eine Kopie von Soras und Rikus Erinnerungen an ihr Zuhause handle. Als Repliku verständnislos nach deren Nutzen fragt, erklärt Larxene, dass er damit und mit Naminés Hilfe, Zugang zu den Erinnerungen des echten Riku erhält und er möglicherweise sogar vergessen könnte, dass er nicht das Original sei. Repliku lehnt dies jedoch ab, da der echte Riku seiner Meinung nach feige ist und sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet. Larxene wendet sich nun an Vexen und fragt, ob er Einwände habe. Mit einem bedauernden Lächeln, meint dieser, dass es getan werden müsse, woraufhin Repliku sich erzürnt ob dieses Verrates zeigt. Vexen meint nur, dass es doch gesagt habe, er würde die Replika sinnvoll einsetzen. Als Larxene meint, es würde bestimmt nicht wehtun, greift Repliku sie an, wird jedoch mit Leichtigkeit besiegt, was Vexen lächelnd beobachtet. Im Anschluss an das Gespräch, wird Replikus Gedächtnis umgeschrieben. Nachdem Sora mehrmals die Replika getroffen und besiegt hat (stets im Glauben sie sei der echte Riku) und er das Schloss des Biestes verlassen hat, spricht Vexen erneut mit Axel und Larxene, wobei letztere ihn für das Versagen seiner Replika verspottet, was ihn sichtlich erzürnt. Er fährt sie sogar an und meint, sie solle ihre Zunge hüten. Kurz darauf taucht Marluxia auf und unterbricht ihren Streit. Er fordert Vexen auf, sein Versagen anzuerkennen und meint, er solle sie nich erneut enttäuschen. Wütend meint Vexen, dass sich Marluxia zu viel Anmaße, da er nur Nummer XI, Vexen aber die Nummer IV sei und er sich seine Bemerkungen nicht bieten lasse. Marluxia bringt ihn jedoch zum Schweigen, indem er ihm seine Sense unter die Nase hält. Er erklärt nun, dass er von Xemnas die Verantwortung für und den Befehl über das Schloss und Naminé erhalten habe. Wenn Vexen sich widersetze, würde thumb||left|Marluxia droht Vexen mit dessen Vernichtung dies einem Verrat an der Organisation gleichkommen. Als Axel hinzufügt, dass Verräter eliminiert werden und Larxene meint, dass es in diesem Fall keinen Grund zu Jammern gebe und Marluxia letztendlich erklärt, dass Vexen Sora nicht gewachsen sei, reizen sie ihn damit so weit, dass er erklärt, sie würden seine wahre Macht nicht verstehen, da sie zu ignorant seien, um unter die Oberfläche zu sehen. Daraufhin fordert Marluxia einen Beweis, was Vexen verwirrt. Marluxia erklärt, es würde keinem von ihnen gefallen, das Können eines Kameraden zu hinterfragen. Vexen erwidert, die Nummer XI solle sich ihr aufgesetztes Mitleid sparen und verschwindet, um sich Sora zu stellen. Nachdem Sora das Nimmerland verlassen hat, taucht Vexen auf und behauptet, dass Sora ihm etwas dafür schulde, ihn wieder mit seinem Freund vereint zu haben. Sora glaubt deshalb, Vexen würde Riku kontrollieren und will wissen, was er mit ihm angestellt hat. Vexen meint, es gebe keinen Grund, Sora zu verraten, wo sich Riku aufhält. Er beschwört seinen Schild und fügt hinzu: ,,Jetzt, wo dein letztes Stündlein schlägt!" Nun kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Sora, Donald und Goofy und Vexen, welchen letzterer verliert. Unbeeindruckt meint die Nummer IV das Sora wie erwartet nicht so leicht umzubringen sei. Sora erwidert, dass er sich niemals von jemanden wie Vexen schlagen lassen würde, doch der meint nur, dazu würde Sora noch Gelegenheit bekommen. Er offenbart nun, dass er während des Kampfes in Soras Erinnerungen eingedrungen ist und aus diesen eine Karte mit Erinnerungen von "der anderen Seite seines Herzens" erstellt hat. Sie enthält nämlich die Erinnerungen von Soras Niemand Roxas an Twilight Town, Sora selbst hat die Stadt noch nie zuvor betreten, geschweige denn gesehen. Vexen wirft Sora die Karte zu und verschwindet. Sora betritt daraufhin Twilight Town und arbeitet sich bis zum verlassenen Herrenhaus vor, wo er bemerkt, dass ihm der Ort immer vertrauter vorkommt, obwohl er keine Erinnerungen an ihn hat. In diesem Moment taucht Vexen auf und fragt, ob Sora in Nostalgie schwelge. Er stellt ihm dann eine weitere Frage: Was sich echter anfühle: Die Erinnerungen an Naminé oder das Gefühl Twilight Town zu kennen. Sora antwortet mit ersterem und meint, dass das zweite sicher von einem Trick Vexens herrühre. Dieser erwidert, das Gedächtnis könne einem grausame Streiche spielen, da man vergesse, wenn es schweige. Als Sora abweisend reagiert, erinnert Vexen ihn daran, dass Twilight Town nur eine andere Seite seiner Erinnerungen und seines Herzens sei und sein Herz sich an diesen Ort erinnern würde, was Sora aber verneint. Daraufhin erklärt Vexen, Sora solle sein Herz doch einfach verstoßen, wenn er ohnehin ein Sklave seiner Erinnerungen bliebe und nicht auf sein Herz höre und spricht ihm weiterhin den Titel eines Schlüsselschwertmeisters ab. Er sei ein Sklave verborgener Erinnerungen, genau wie "Vexens" Riku. Anschließend kommt es zu einem letzten Kampf zwischen Vexen und Sora, in dem der Niemand unterliegt. Vexen gesteht Sora nun zu, trotz der "Knebel seiner Erinnerungen" äußerst stark zu sein. Sora meint es sei ihm egal, er wolle nur dass Riku zurückverwandelt wird, was Vexen abfällig nachäfft. Er meint, dass der Riku, von dem Sora spricht, lediglich in die Dunkelheit stürzen würde, sonst nichts, das Sora dieses Schicksal teilen werde und dass sich die Fesseln weiter zusammenziehen und Sora sein Herz verlieren würde, wenn er nicht thumb|Vexen fleht Axel an ihn zu verschonen.aufhöre, Naminé zu suchen. Dies würde dazu führen, dass Marluxia die Kontrolle über ihn erlangen würde. Als Sora ihn fragt, wer Marluxia sei und was er mit Naminé zu tun habe, erscheint Axel und greift Vexen an, kurz bevor dieser irgendwelche wichtigen Informationen preisgeben kann. Auf Vexens Frage, erklärt Axel, er müsse Vexen zum Schweigen bringen, indem er ihn auslöscht. Vexen fleht ihn nun angstvoll an, dies nicht zu tun, doch Axel meint nur, dass sie als Niemande keine Identität hätten, aber dennoch existieren würden, Vexen nun aber die Chance hätte, einfach nur noch nichts zu sein. Vexen fleht weiter, doch Axel tötet ihn dennoch, im Auftrag von Marluxia (und insgeheim auch im Auftrag von Saïx). Da Vexen noch vor Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia und Zexion stirbt, ist er das erste Mitglied des Schloss des Entfallens-Teams und weiterhin das erste Mitglied der Organisation XIII, dass während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sora und den Niemanden ums Leben kommt. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fertigkeiten Trivia *Vexens Name stimmt von der Aussprache her mit dem englischen Wort vaccine überein was übersetzt Impfstoff bedeutet. *Vexen hat den niedrigsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne *da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mirglieder verweist, ist Vexen das niedrigste und weiterhin schwächste Mitglied der Organisation 'Zitate' :Hauptartikel: Vexen (Endgegner) Weblinks